


And when the earth is trembling on some new beginning

by Atanvarnie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fix It, M/M, Multi, Past Suicidal Thoughts, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Tags to be added, Time Travel, but we're tagging it anyway, no beta we die like men, rape is only mentioned, this will be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atanvarnie/pseuds/Atanvarnie
Summary: All was lost the dark had won but for one child. One who was not a child anymore who's body and mind had been taken over by a three eyed raven who had lost something. But the child was still there trapped within and sacrificing the thing possessing his body for a chance to get his family back well that was a easy choice to make.The three eyed raven died suddenly from an attack he didn't think the fragments of his host could use and years ago people had woken up remembering
Relationships: Arya Stark & Sansa Stark, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Cersei Lannister/Jamie Lannister (past), Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister, Sansa Stark & Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	And when the earth is trembling on some new beginning

Cersei woke up screaming to the horror of her handmaiden, both her and her twin had collapsed (thankfully not in front of the court but during a meal) Vae was infuriated by the king not that she wasn’t often infuriated by him. She remembered how Cersei her baby cousin was when she was younger precocious yes and demanding, not that that would of been a bad thing if she was a boy but nooooo she was a girl so she had to be demure and if Tywin had been sensible he’d of put Gemma in charge of teaching her after her mother passed away so she could learn how to manipulate men into using her ideas instead of leaving her to her septa's who tried to remove her leadership talents of course she wasn’t going to be great at controlling the dumb oaf that was her husband she was going by trial and error with the bastard who beat her when his hunt didn’t go the way he planed (which happened more and more often the fatter and drunker he got.)

“My children” the queen screamed out, all three of her children had wanted to come and see her their faces pale with fear seeing her hit the floor but Robert had forbidden it and for once all three of the children had the same expression rage against their father. Especially after they heard him talk about how much better it would be if she died. Was this how people felt with the mad king wanting to kill him so he couldn’t hurt his wife anymore, the idiot had no concept of ruling and left lots of the servants from the previous court stay, Vae only realised this when one of her own servants gave her the bruise cream for her queen with a message that the previous queen found it useful.

Vae was so glad that Jamie had killed the previous king and if he ever found out how the king treated his twin Selmy wouldn’t be enough to stop him this time- it was amazing what servants overhear and will share with each other a maid from the previous court was there when Jamie tried to protect the last queen from that monster of a man, she was there when Selmy forced him to stop, to have to listen to the screams and do nothing be a part of the violence that made the queen unable to walk for _days_ \- Selmy a man of honour she wanted to scream and rage against him where is the honour in letting a woman be attacked but what do men care about that. Her lady her queen had tried so hard to stop her children hearing the way the king spoke to her and about her but Myrcella heard the most saw the way her father insulted her mother for her opinions and turned herself meek and quiet. Joffrey idolised his father and got far too much of that pricks violent urges and he saw how he treated women how he treated his mother and tried to emulate that and whenever Cersei stepped in it resulted in a fight and her needing creams to cover up the marks. Tommen was too young to understand what was going on really and Myrcella was trying to keep him out of it but he could still hear the shouts through the walls and feel they way his mother's arms shake when she held him.

* * *

Cersei after looking round to see where she was able to see the unburnt city and Vae who had been sent back home the king her husband didn’t care about having Lannister’s to serve him but god forbid she had them to serve her, and bolted out of her bed uncaring that she had been changed into thin night clothes, ones that did nothing to hide the dark hand shaped bruises from when her husband came to collect his marital rights, and stormed through the hall running to get to her children.

And there they were all three of them were here and alive Tommen clinging to Myrcella whilst Joffrey was in the corner pretending not to care, sometimes he tried to much to be like the oaf pretending to be his father but he never hurt his siblings directly the Lannister blood was too strong for that his siblings were his.

“My children, my loves” she swept forward and gathered them in her arms, Joffrey had moved towards his siblings when he heard the door opening, and she dismissed whoever it was who was in the room with them and started to sob.

Her babies were here alive safe in her arms and she’d do anything to keep them that way.

“Mother” Joffrey clung tighter for a second then he remembered the way his father sneared at him for asking about her and how he was a weak pathetic brat how could he have sired someone so pathetic and needy for his mother before downing his glass and wandering off humming that the bitch might die and he was going to celebrate grabbing the chest of some servant girl. And Joffery wanted to rage he wanted his father to be pleased for him he wanted his father and there was so much anger and rage and he didn’t know how to get it out just to hurt the things weaker than him, the way his father hurt his mother. 

“My loves” Myrcella and Tommen stayed in her arms but Joffrey tried to leave and no he can’t if he does if he leaves she’d have to see him die again and she won’t allow that to happen.

“Let go” Joffrey tried to squirm out he wanted to be in his mother’s arms but father-

“No” and for once Cersei made her voice sharp to Joffrey her saving grace the reason why she didn’t jump off the roof of the castle, the power she wielded was nothing and she was in pain everyday she had to deal with men leering at her and her husband forcing himself on her suffocating her with his weight as he muttered another woman’s name as more bruises were added whenever the oaf felt like it which was more and more everyday, seeing her twin her love be insulted and condemned by everyone and being alone for a few blissful minutes before having to return to war and she couldn’t do it anymore she was going to be free and then her son her reason to live how could she not adore him and his siblings her three bright stars but she had to stop that nightmare from happening and she needed to be sharp.

“You are my lights my bright stars my lion cubs I’m not letting you go” she could feel her children moving, her youngest two clinging on to her and her oldest balling his hands into fists, and she raged inside how dare her _husband_ corrupt her darling boy why would he every have to bother to use his own fists. 

Joffrey pouted “but father said” he wanted to bang his fists but mother was a lion like he was and he would listen to her and dream fire.

“My love I laboured with you for two days I almost died bringing you into this world I fought death to stay with you and I won, and do you know where your father was during that hunting he doesn’t care for you he doesn’t love you, your uncle Jamie” and it hurt to call her children’s true father their uncle but what was that pain anymore a small ache she would preserve “he was the one who stood outside the door and ran in when I was screaming for your father the one to hold you in his arms he’s more of your father then Robert is” seeing the look on his face on all her children’s faces was breaking her into more parts than she thought could exist but this and not the purple face she remembered as her son gasped for air dying in her arms. “He can never love or care for you he doesn’t have that ability and you my perfect darling boy can never be him you are better than him and that makes him mean and angry and I didn’t tell you this because you are so good and I don’t want to hurt you but I can’t pretend any longer my darling boys my darling daughter the lights of my life.”

* * *

“Cersei” and there her twin was bright and shining and whole enough to protect her 

“Jamie” his twin was different as was he and he wanted to know if she remembered too, the first thing she did was cling to her children after waking up but she would have always done that. It was Joffrey following him about that was unusual he was still violent still curious about everything without that part that could empathise with others, but for once he was willing to learn he didn’t like pain and was never going to be a warrior did not feel the draw to the blade like Jamie did (like Cersei did) but his son was spending time with him and not Robert and he was going to do everything to stop him dying they way he did (he was a monster yes but so was Robert and even the honourable Ned Stark was willing to look past the fact he celebrated killing children and wanting their bodies to be displayed) and if he could teach Joffrey then he wouldn’t have to see him die horrifically begging. 

“The king has ordered to court to prepare itself to go north” having future memories or at least a futures memories meant they were both aware of the many spies their enemies had 

“My dear husband has agreed that I should stay here and look after the kingdom whilst he goes to get the new hand of the king” look after the city as if her husband was all too happy to leave her behind. Left behind in the capital with most of the ambitious schemers going up north with their followers leaving Cersei with their unguarded homes. Too bad the imp was going north it would have been a good time to kill him off too or at least have someone to blame, but she could easily work with what she had. 

“Of course sweet sister” the words were innocuous but the tone and phrasing were filled with subtleties the twins had created, creating a new language didn’t work it made people look too closely at them but tone and words well Cersei had always been a master at them she needed to be to help Jamie with his lessons the way he helped her with the daggers she had hidden once she was too old to pass as Jamie in the training fields anymore.

 _Can you take this city can you protect the children protect yourself_ Jamie has asked he needed to go north he needed to find Brienne again he had already ordered her armour remade even if she didn’t know who he was he could show her, being around her made him remember what the capital had stamped out what Selmy had help shaped him into, Brienne had reminded him- but if his twin needed him…

 _I can- I know what I need to do_ Cersei remembered falling into madness as her children were taken from her as she suffered the humiliation of her enemies taunting her but she had the upper hand now her children were here and she knew what they would do how even her father would betray her she needed to get blackmail on the ones she couldn’t immediately take out as for the sparrows well poisoned food will spread rumours of a plague she wasn’t going to let them exist near her. 

And damn Tyrion for taking Jamie’s words the confirmation that he trusted her and would follow her lead and turn it into a mocking insult the oaf and the imp out of her hair first the sparrows then the rest of her enemies.

* * *

Away from the twins Peter Balish cursed them and Lysa’s terrible timing poisoning her husband when the twins were unconscious and harder to place the blame on at least that northern bastard that his dearest Cat had been forced to marry would have no idea and so easy to manipulate. And dreamed of the plots he had to ensure that the realm will burn and to ensure that his love his Cat will be his once and for all.

* * *

Cat was going out of her mind her children apart from one had collapsed, the maester had suggested keeping them separate and she raged internally at him her worry stripped the rage into mere sharp looks instead of the screams she wanted to inflict on him. Her children would stay together where she could look after them Rickon her baby she could hear outside the door before the bastard comforted him and lead him away. How dare the living proof of her husbands disrespect of her of her houses words the ones she was raised to represent be near her son now when he should of been the one ill, the one she couldn’t look after whilst she worked over the prayer wheels for her injured children. She remembers bleeding over the prayer wheel she made for him her fingers shaking so hard she injured herself on her needle begging for him to wake up and why was it so hard to forgive him he never asked to be born it wasn’t his fault but she couldn’t rage at her husband couldn’t rage at whoever the bastards mother was so he was all she had.

She stayed with them all night as did her husband and her Ned her rock stayed with her watching over the children like this illness was something he could protect them against but as the hours passed into days they were forcibly dragged back into the needs of the north and how dare they ask more of her when her children are unconscious and she keeps testing their breathing their heartbeats to ensure they are alive. 

She took Robb’s hand in her own using the other one to stroke some of Sansa’s hair back behind her ear when all four of her children shot up breathing deeply before looking at each other and at her and she couldn’t stop herself if she tried lunging at her children she sobbed out their names. She didn’t notice their confusion, the fear in there eyes the way Arya tried to find a knife she never had on her body, the way Robb was clutching on to her but with slight resentment in his eyes, the way Sansa’s face froze and she searched the room to see what trick had been played on her now, the way Bran breathed as himself for the first time since he left the tree the way he could feel for the first time in too long as himself and not as the three eyed raven.

* * *

In a place no one thought important a knight stretched out her fingers unused to the sword she was wielding heavier than she was used to, and not as sharp. The blade she had was from her father who had seen that she had decided to leave- he saw her fall and waited anxiously to see her recovered. The blade had been made years ago specifically for her and she wore it with pride it was not Oath Keeper she hadn't decided on a name yet. She cleaned off the blood from the blade remembering the first time she killed someone like this. Last time it was Stark men, hopefully she was not the only one who had _remembered_ no one else on Tarth had but the look on her septa's face when she stood up for herself for once and ordered her to leave was a gift. She didn't know exactly what had started the wars she was in that was to do with the five most noble houses but she did remember her enemies and it was lucky for her that one of them had appeared at her feet, no memory of what was going to happen just him travelling on a boat to the mainland, but she remembered him remembered the brave girl he had attacked and this time she attacked first whilst he was too busy laughing at the _horse in armour_ as he called her. Once her blade was clean she stood up leaving the body of that prick by the side of the road along with his bodyguards, let them rot she didn't have the time to burn them herself. She had promises to keep a vow to uphold and it was miles to Winterfell, the body of Euron Greyjoy at her feet, and she had promises to keep.

* * *

Shae woke with a gasp feeling the hands of the monster strangling her killing her as he spoke of love and betrayal like he wasn’t paying her to act like she loved him and he wanted to ship her off to some place far away from her home. And thought of a girl so innocent and actually kind who had no idea what Shae had gone through and still tried to help soothe the bruises they both suffered. Who found out she was a poor whore who worked herself up to a place of security and didn’t turn away who asked how to help and had her at the head of her handmaidens. Shae turned her back to the monsters of the south and started to head north and dreamed of the monsters blood paving the streets before she let him near anyone she cared about.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Anyway I live off validation please tell me what you think.


End file.
